girlfriend_karifandomcom-20200213-history
Main UI
This is the Main UI that you see when you press the "Home" button while playing Girlfriend Kari. This is basically the page where you can access everything you need to, and is the page that you eventually land on when you go to the game's website. There might be some occasional log-in rewards and stuff before you actually get to this page. The exact link of this page is http://vcard.ameba.jp/mypage. From this page, there are a lot of menu options that you can use to navigate around the game. There are also a bunch of advertisements for certain ongoing events and special gachapons (where you can get certain limited edition girls!) Home Screen Here is a screenshot of the homescreen. When you open the application you'll be brought to the home screen which looks like this. Now, for the explanation : # Menu Button - Use this button to open up the menu list # Sound Button - Press this button to play sound of your girls currently showed # Favourite Girls Button - Press this button to display your favourite girl in the main page # Daily Mission Button - Use this button to check your daily mission reward and also exchange it with items or rings. # Notification Button - Use this button to read notification about your progress # Level Info # Attack Info - Press this to arrange your attack and defense cards # Cupid Button - Press this to redirect you to cupid page # Event Button - Press this button to directly go to current event pages # Stamina Info # Defense Info # Evolution Button - Use this button to redirect you to page to evolve your cards # Yell Button - Use this button to redirect you to yelling page # Club Button - Use this button to redirect you to your club page # Current cupid offerings section # Current event and its offerings section # Current deals announcement section # Petit Girl Button - Use this button to redirect you to petit girl page # Job Button - Use this button to send your girl to job or check its progress. # Campaign Info # News Section # Important Info Section # External Link Section # School Area Button - Use this button to do school area mission # Battle Button - Use this button to do battle # Cupid Button - Use this button to go to cupid page # Home Button - Use this button to redirect you to your main page # Menu Button - Use this button to open menu list Menu After you click the menu button, this dialog will appear. I'll explain it from top left to bottom right # Voice Button - Turn on this if you want to hear your girl moaning # School Area Button - Use this button to do school mission area # Battle Button - Use this button to battle against another player # Study Button - Use this button to do study mission # Evolution Button - Use this button to evolve your girl by fusing cards of the same girl together # Yell Button - Use this button to level up your girl by fusing it with the available cards # Cupid Button - Use this button to do gatcha # Date Button - Use this button to schedule a date with your girl # Card Button - Use this button to check all the cards you currently have # Deck Button - Use this button to choose the girls you will use in battle # Petit Girl Button - Use this to access your petit girls, which provide extra bonuses in gameplay. # Roster Button - Use this button to check all the cards you have ever gotten # Directory Button - Use this button to view the your girl three sizes trivia info and its relation with other girls # Scenario Button - Use this button to play scenario mission # Memory Button - Use this button to go to the memory section of the game, where you can hear different girls talk about their day! # Tweet Button - Use this button to see your girls tweets # Item Button - Use this button to use items you currently have # Giftbox Button - Use this button to receive all the items you have got # Shop Button - Use this button to buy items by using coins # Medal Button - Use this button to exchange your medals or diamonds or rings for girls or items. # Profile Button - Use this button to check your profile page # Friends Button - Check out your friends here! # Club Button - Use this button to go to your club page # Rank Button - Use this button to check your current rank # FAQ - A frequently asked questions help page for Girlfriend Kari, but it is written in Japanese # Top Info Button - Redirects you back to the info section in the very top page # Top Button - Redirects you back to the very top page (http://vcard.ameba.jp/top) # Events and Promotions Section